


Experienced Traveler

by jackwabbit



Series: I Rang the Bell with My Heart in My Mouth [1]
Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Angst, Culmets - Freeform, Drabble, M/M, traveling the mycelial highway ain’t just for starships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:00:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26830294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jackwabbit/pseuds/jackwabbit
Summary: Season: Two.Spoilers: “Such Sweet Sorrow, Part Two”Summary: Every trip has its ups and downs. Experienced travelers know how to make the best of that.Note: Traveling the mycelial highway ain’t just for starships. Paul’s POV in the sickbay scene in “Such Sweet Sorrow, Part Two.” You know the one. Prologue to "Natural Remedy," and likely chronologically first in this ever-evolving series.
Relationships: Hugh Culber/Paul Stamets
Series: I Rang the Bell with My Heart in My Mouth [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1904764
Comments: 5
Kudos: 13





	Experienced Traveler

**Author's Note:**

> Stories in this series originally written and posted as inspiration struck. Later reordered into chronological order. See notes above for more information on time frame/related stories.

It was the smile that did it.

It was always something – a sound, a smell, even a taste.

Something that just didn’t sit right. Something he was experienced enough to notice.

But whatever it was, it always had the same effect.

It brought him out of the illusion.

This was no different.

Because that smile? The one that had been reserved only for him for so long? He knew it wasn’t his anymore.

It was so brief, though, that he managed to ignore it.

Because Hugh taking care of him?

Huh.

Maybe this wasn’t such a bad trip after all.


End file.
